1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a rolling elements, the rolling surface of which is in contact with a raceway of both rings, at least one of the surfaces of the rings and the rolling elements being provided with a topography comprising recesses which are generally isolated from each other by lands and which may contain a lubricant, said recesses having a maximum diameter of 100 micrometer in a direction parallel to the surface in question.
2. Description of Related Art
Such rolling element bearing is disclosed in WO-A-9719279.